The present invention relates to substituted benzenesulfonamide and pyridinesulfonamide compounds, to herbicidal compositions containing the compounds, and to the utility of the compounds for the control of unwanted vegetation.
The control of unwanted vegetation by means of chemical agents, i.e., herbicides, is an important aspect of modern agriculture and land management. While many chemicals that are useful for the control of unwanted vegetation are known, new compounds that are more effective generally, are more effective for specific plant species, are less damaging to desirable vegetation, are safer to man or the environment, are less expensive to use, or have other advantageous attributes are desirable.
Many substituted benzenesulfonamide compounds are known and certain of them are known to possess herbicidal activity. For example, certain N-([1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-2-yl)benzenesulfonamide compounds and their herbicidal utility were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,075 and certain N-([1,2,4]triazolo[1,3,5]-triazin-2-yl)benzenesulfonamide compounds were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,958. Certain N-phenyl arylsulfonamide compounds are also known and are known to possess herbicidal activity. For example, certain N-(substituted phenyl)[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidin-2-sulfonamide compounds were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,995 and certain N-(substituted phenyl)[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]-pyridin-2-sulfonamide compounds were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,775, issued Nov. 5, 1996.